Crime et chatiment
by Lisen-chan
Summary: /!\CONCOURS/!\ Je l'ai su dés que je l'ai rencontré, Ce jour béni… et maudit Où je me suis installé Au 221B Baker Street… Cet homme… Mon crime ? L'aimer. Mon châtiment ? Lui survivre…


_Disclamer : rien à moi, tout le mérite revient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

_Paring : Sherlock&John_

_Rating : K+  
><em>

_Blabla de l'auteure : OS écrit pour le concours lancé par Nathdawn pour lequel j'ai choisi le thème 'Crime et Châtiment' et on espérant vivement ne pas mettre plantée…_

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*.*.*<em>

Je l'ai su dés que je l'ai rencontré,

Ce jour béni… et maudit

Où je me suis installé

Au 221B Baker Street…

Cet homme…

_*.*.*.*.*.*_

Mon crime ?

L'aimer

.

Mon châtiment ?

Lui survivre…

_*.*.*.*.*.*_

Si vous me demandiez de décrire Holmes, je vous parlerais de son dos.

Son dos oui, car c'est toujours courant devant moi que je le revois dans mes pensées. Comme ça que je veux me le rappeler. Un dos droit, fier, allant de l'avant… Et non plus ce regard couleur ambre dans lequel je me suis noyé. Dans lequel je suis mort aussi.

De quel regard je parle ?

Eh bien… Parlons du premier d'abord. Celui qui a tout changé. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, cet homme grand au regard perçant et qui paraissait si seul, je me suis perdu dans ses prunelles inquisitrices. Il a tout su de moi en un regard. Mes blessures, mes faiblesses, mes fêlures, mes plus intimes secrets, mes plus grands complexes et il balaya tout ça d'une seule phrase : « Me suivrez-vous, Watson ? »…

Déstabilisant n'est-ce pas ? Mais si fascinant aussi…

Comment ne pas être fasciné par un être qui sait tout de vous à la première rencontre, pour qui aucun secret n'en est un, alors que vous, vous ne savez rien de lui ? Comment ne pas vouloir le suivre alors qu'il vous invite à l'aider, lui le fier logicien, le rusé détective et ainsi avoir une chance de pouvoir en apprendre un peu, un tout petit peu plus sur cet homme énigmatique ? Comment ne pas essayer de briser cette solitude dans laquelle il semblait se draper ? Personne n'aurait pu arriver à échapper à cette fascination. Et moi encore moins.

Je tirais, je l'avoue une certaine fierté à être le seul ami qu'il n'est jamais eu, son seul confident, son acolyte. Être celui qui avait le droit à ses explications, celui à qui il exposait le chemin si particulier de ses pensées, le seul à être considéré digne de ses éloges… Le seul qui eu jamais accès à sa face de ténèbres aussi. La seule chose qui arrivait à mettre à terre cet esprit incroyable puissant était l'ennui… et la seule solution valable pour y échapper était pour lui sa solution à 7%... Sa terrible addiction… J'ai longuement et durement lutté contre cet ennemi pernicieux qu'est l'ennui dès que son esprit toujours en ébullition se retrouvait sans enquêtes, sans mystères, sans énigmes.

J'ai été… comment décrire ce sentiment ?... Le jour où il m'a avoué qu'il ressentait pratiquement plus le désir de se droguer quand ma présence était à ses cotés, ce jour là à été le plus merveilleux dont je me souvienne. Et le regard dont il m'a gratifié ce jour là…

Un regard m'a suffit à savoir que lui seul… que lui seul serait le propriétaire de mon cœur. À jamais.

Un homme. Deux hommes. Ensemble.

Impensable, inimaginable, amoral, abominable, contre-nature… J'en ai trouvé des qualificatifs pour dénigrer ce que je ressentais, niant avec une farouche ardeur l'évidence, allant même jusqu'à prendre femme pour me conformer à la norme de la société. Pauvre Mary… Quand je repense honnêtement aux raisons qui m'ont poussé à la demander en mariage, je me rends compte que Holmes en était le centre. Encore. Une femme petite, douce, sage, blonde, aimable… Elle était tout le contraire de l'homme que j'aimais. De l'homme que je niais.

La pauvre ne méritait pas ce second choix. Elle aurait pu être si heureuse avec un autre. Mais égoïstement je me réjouis de l'avoir eu près de moi à ce moment là.

Cet horrible moment qui, dès que je baisse les armes, revient hanter mes souvenirs et mes pensées. Ce regard. Le dernier. Celui qui me blesse le plus.

Le seul regard dans lequel j'ai pu lire… j'ai pu voir… qu'enfin j'ai compris. Compris que je n'avais été qu'un imbécile, que je n'aurais eu à faire qu'un geste, à dire qu'un mot, pour que mon amour interdit soit partagé. Tant de douceur dans ces yeux. Tant de chose non dites qui paraissaient lipide alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de basculer. Tant d'amour avant de tomber.

Quand, une fraction de seconde plus tard, ce regard se déroba de moi, une chape de plomb s'abattit sur mes épaules et ma conscience. Sonné, vidé, je refusais de comprendre ce qui venait de se jouer sous mes yeux. Son absence avait commencé depuis à peine moins d'une minute qu'elle m'écrasait déjà, m'étouffant, me suffocant, me tuant.

Et sous la douleur de l'absence, la colère…

Lors de son hommage funèbre, je ne pus tenir debout et je me laissais glisser le long d'un des murs de la chapelle bondée. Ceux qui me virent ce jour là pensèrent que le chagrin me terrassait, que ma peine était trop grande pour tenir sur mes jambes. Ils se trompaient.

Je n'aurais pu tenir debout tant la rage me faisait trembler. Je le haïssais. Je le haïssais autant que je l'avais aimé. Je le haïssais car il savait. Il avait toujours su. C'était tellement évident pour lui. Il savait toujours tout de moi. Il savait quels étaient mes sentiments pour lui depuis le début et pourtant il n'avait jamais rien fait, jamais rien dit, alors que lui aussi… Tant de temps perdu qui ne pourrait revenir.

Je le haïssais de m'avoir privé de ses caresses, de ses lèvres, de ses étreintes… Je le haïssais pour avoir préféré mourir avec Moriarty.

Et je me haïssais de le haïr.

Car, même si je refusais de me l'avouer, il fallait me rendre à une évidence… Sherlock s'était sacrifié pour m'écarter du danger. Car son plus redoutable ennemi vivant, j'étais pour lui une faiblesse. Sa faiblesse. Probablement la seule. Et de cette constatation je n'en tire aucune gloire, loin de là…

Une fois, il m'avait confié qu'il ne comprenait rien aux sentiments humains… Plus précisément rien aux sentiments et rien aux hommes en général non plus. Les relations sociales, la compassion, la pitié, l'empathie… étaient des notions inconnues pour lui, son esprit logique à l'extrême ne lui permettant pas d'appréhender ce que nous considérons comme les bases de la vie en société.

Et pourtant… pourtant, j'aime à croire qu'à mes cotés il ait pu comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ces notions. J'aime à croire que moi aussi, j'ai pu lui apporter quelque chose. Que ma présence à ses cotés ne fut pas totalement vaine…

Je l'aimais à en mourir, je le haïssais à m'en détruire…

Alors j'errais telle une âme en peine, je hantais la rue de Baker Street sans pourtant oser y remettre un pied. Car je savais qu'à l'instant même où j'entrerais dans nos appartements mon cœur se briserait en un nombre de morceaux si grands qu'il serait impossible à recoller. Et que je mourrais, là, sur son affreuse peau de bête qui s'étalait devant l'âtre. Cette peau d'animal sauvage sur laquelle il disait parfois vouloir m'entrainer.

J'entends de nouveau le son de sa voix. Je sens de nouveau l'odeur de sa pipe. Et je vois de nouveau sa silhouette longiligne courir devant moi. Mais j'ai beau tendre la main, il m'échappe toujours et encore.

La mélancolie m'étreint… j'ai ouvert la porte. Mes pas me mènent vers le seul lieu où mon esprit ne veut pas être mais où mon cœur veut s'éteindre. Comme je m'y attendais, tout est intact, tel qu'il l'a laissé avant de partir. Bazar sans nom, il était telle une tornade. Chaque petit espace de ces pièces me criait sa présence et son absence. Et mon âme lui répondait par mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Les premières depuis sa disparition. Peut-on parler de mort quand il n'y a même pas de corps dans la tombe sur laquelle se recueillir ?...

Et là, dans cet appartement vide mais rempli de lui, la terrible vérité m'apparut soudain.

Sherlock Holmes est mort, vive Sherlock Holmes.

.

.

Une ombre à travers le flou de mes pleurs. Une voix que je ne pensais plus entendre… Et mon cœur qui se meurt une nouvelle fois.

« Vous êtes vivant ?

- Élémentaire mon cher Watson. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Blabla de l'auteure (bis)<span> : Alors, verdict ? je me suis plantée ou pas ? _


End file.
